


at the end of a grey reality

by soobinterlude



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassin Choi Yeonjun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinterlude/pseuds/soobinterlude
Summary: being an assassin is not the most ideal job out there, but somehow yeonjun makes it work, with the help of his softest boyfriend soobin.or, when yeonjun catches a cold, he turns into the clingiest boyfriend ever.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	at the end of a grey reality

it’s late at night, and soobin was just grading some papers, pleasantly surprised to see that his students had taken his advice into consideration and had framed their answers in a way that was very comprehendible. it’s times like these when he feels that taking a leave from being a clinical psychologist and becoming a teacher was actually a very good decision. 

it wasn’t his decision though.

it was someone else’s. and that certain someone still hadn’t showed up.

anxious, soobin’s thoughts again started being consumed by the worst possible thoughts and the whole point of grading papers to distract himself from them didn’t turn out to be in his favor.

he can never distract himself from the man, they wouldn’t have been together for this long if he could.  
and it was as if all his thoughts and the whole negative aura around him had transformed into a force, he could hear the sound of the door to their apartment opening and see the silhouette of the one he had been waiting for, obviously trying to be quiet as to not disturb him, for he didn’t know that soobin obviously had trouble sleeping without him, or without his medication which he only took whenever the he couldn’t be there. 

“jjunie, i’m awake,” he softly called out to yeonjun, who was currently taking his shoes off. 

yeonjun stills, and as if he was broken from a trance, he frantically finished removing his shoes and coats and rushed to the living room where soobin was sitting. and then he picked up all the scattered papers on his lap and the couch and dropped it on the coffee table near them. 

soobin could merely observe these developments before a whole ass yeonjun dropped on the couch, with his head on soobin’s lap, looking up at him and pouting.  
with a soft chuckle, soobin met him halfway as they shared a soft kiss and he began stroking his blue hair while yeonjun finally breathes out a sigh of contentment.

he was home. 

after a short nap, yeonjun woke up, only to find that soobin was still sitting but sleeping, and looking at his boyfriend’s neck in its awkward position, it ought to hurt but his heart aches yet warms at that. his soobin must’ve been so tired yet he was up, waiting for him and when he came and ungraciously slept off using his lap as his personal pillow, he didn’t object or wake him up. 

yeonjun moves carefully and sits up on the couch beside soobin. carefully taking his face in his hands, he angles it in such a way that soobin was currently resting his head on his shoulder. softly mewling in his sleep which yeonjun found absolutely adorable, soobin sub consciously wraps his arms around yeonjun and soon, they’re both two half asleep beings with tangled limbs and intertwined fates. 

it’s sunday, which meant that it was a day off for both of them, which also meant that both yeonjun and soobin could cuddle all day long, or just spend time with each other.

the world, apparently had other plans because yeonjun woke up feeling like shit. 

don’t get him wrong, he was absolutely cozy, he had soobin sleeping soundly on top of his chest and the warm saturated rays of the sun were marking their presence in their bedroom. it was quite serene, only yeonjun had to ruin it by coughing, quite loudly, and waking up his baby in the process. 

when it comes to soobin, everything about him is yeonjun’s weakness. but the way he talks in pout when he’s sleeping takes the cake. and currently he was saying something along the lines of,”jjunie are you okay?”

gods he loves it when soobin says jjunie in pout.

realizing that he does need to facilitate a response, he merely nods but then starts coughing again. 

so this is how he dies, huh?  
“you’re not dying hyung—”

wait, did he say that out loud?

“yes hyung you said that out loud. you’re not dying, stop being dramatic. you’re sick.”  
he’s sick? what?

“but soobinnie, i have never been sick in years. my parents were smart enough to get me vaccinated and i always take care of my heath,” he whines. he doesn’t like being sick.  
soobin looks at him from where he’s now lying beside him. 

“you? take care of yourself? this is one of the funniest things i have ever heard. i don’t even want to think about your lifestyle before you met me,” he says.

yeonjun wraps his arms around soobin, and says,” i don’t want to remember anything about myself before i met you.”

“hyung…”, he starts, turning in his arms so that they’re facing each other.

and then soobin softly kisses his cheek and with a hand on his neck, he tells him to be here in bed and rest while he goes and makes breakfast for both of them.  
before soobin could leave, yeonjun grabs his arm and pouts his lips, clearly asking for a kiss, soobin smiles and leans forward before briskly walking away.

“i don’t want to catch a cold from you hyung!”, he shouts from what he assumes to be the kitchen. 

now yeonjun can be in denial all he wants, but he does know how he must’ve caught this cold. 

he was asked to terminate the owner of an illegal brothel in one of the urban districts and he distinctly remembers how his blood had mixed in with the water from the rains, shuddering, he quickly gets up, and realizes how much of a bad idea that was because he was aching all over. but determined, he walks towards the kitchen where he sees soobin making coffee for both of them. silently, he walks and back hugs him, a bit firmly so that he could stable soobin when he clearly jumps up in surprise. after calming down in a few seconds, soobin holds one of his hands and leans back into him.

“do you want to talk about it sweetheart?”

yeonjun buries his face in his neck and mumbles,” maybe later.”

understanding, soobin takes out two mugs and pours out coffee for them. 

“you shouldn’t be exerting too much pressure on yourself. you should rest.”

“needed to be with you.”

so what if yeonjun worked for this fucked up government that liked to bend the law and covertly get things done quickly, claiming it to be beneficial to the society. it was beneficial at the end of the day, which brings him to the flawed legislature and bureaucratic systems. thinking about it hurts his head. so for now, he’ll be focusing on the sole thing grounding him, keeping him sane, his boyfriend who was currently dragging him to bed and fussing over him. the one who was devoting his entire holiday to searching for medicines and taking care of him.

it was around one and soobin asked him to take a nap, yeonjun only agreed on a single condition that soobin should be there next to him.

“that was already implied, hyung!”

his dreams take him to the worst night of his life. it was a recurring dream of his, or rather, nightmare. 

the forces loved reminding him of the time he almost lost his everything.

and like every other time, he remembers getting an image of his boyfriend unconscious in a dark room from an unknown number and immediately reporting to his senior officials. the frantic two hours they took to search for him and the extra three hours taken to rescue him and getting him admitted to the hospital.  
yeonjun remembers being numb all throughout that, it was like feeling too much at once and his brain and heart numbing everything.

only when soobin woke up again in the hospital bed did yeonjun finally cry his heart out. crying was truly an understatement. he was supposed to be the strong one but there he was, cuddled into soobin on the hospital bed, sobbing while the younger holds him tightly. it was immediately then and there did yeonjun ask soobin to move in with him.  
he couldn’t live without soobin. he just couldn’t. 

and with these thoughts and a tear strained face, he woke up and hugged the man beside him just a little bit more tightly with him reciprocating. 

“binnie,” he says after a while.

“yeah hyung?”

“you remember our clumsy promises, right?”

soobin kisses him, and he kisses him back, just as tenderly. 

every day was their start line, with the end hidden somewhere in a place where eternity was a possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, i was craving for some soft assassin yeonjun and his soft boyfriend soobin just being the most domestic boyfriends ever. find me on twitter at @rkivedyeonbin. thank you for reading, txt roty!!


End file.
